A Bond of Fate
by Lev-sama
Summary: First Arc of hopeful series years after the series both Daisuke and satoshi have boys however both play the role of single father. Only satoshi has a slight problem. Hateshi, his son, has both Krad AND dark in him and he seeks he old love to help him. DxS
1. An old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel if I did I'd drive it into the ground ""

A/N: ok this is something I came up with after watching the series for who knows how many times. Anyway there's a bit of OOCness and Daisuke and Satoshi are in their mid to late twenties with yes children! Daisuke married riku who died with child birth complications, since I can't remember the son's name Daisuke's son will be Dasuke(tell me if it's different!) and Satoshi's wife is well you'll have to find out Smirk

READ AND REVIEW

Side note: there are parts with DaisukexStatoshi / hinting to

**Chapter one**

An old Friend

The rain hadn't stopped for a while now, and the sky remained dark gray. The car drove silently into the city he had grown up in and he remembered a certain red head who some how managed to make him laugh once or twice._ That was a long time ago_. He reminded himself and looked to the blue haired head resting in his lap. His gaze softened on his son and he brushed his fingers though the blue hair that matched his own. The car stopped in front of his house and he gathered the small boy in his arms and the driver opened the door and he stepped out his son bundled in his trench coat inviting the rain to soak his dark gray turtleneck but the driver held up an umbrella, which sent the water shedding around him in a ring. He took the mobile shelter and told the man he was done for the day. The driver nodded and the car disappeared down the drive as he drove away. Leaving Satoshi with his son in his arms staring at the house that belonged to Harada sisters. However it was empty now and the darkness of the interior glass signaled it had been that way for a while. He walked across the courtyard, past the odd sculpture in the center island and to the front doors. He juggled his son and the umbrella with one hand and his other rooted though a rock garden and after a few moments produced a house key, which successfully opened the house. The cold air from within made the outside seem like mid summer not winter. However he stepped inside shutting the door and stumbled slightly as he worked his way to the kitchen and connected living room. Movement in his arms made him look at the slight downward angle to lazy brown gray eyes that had opened slightly.

"Where are we daddy?" asked his son rubbing his left eye with his right hand when he removed the hand splinters of amber gold glowed for a few moments in the gray brown coloring before disappearing.

"We're here until the rain stops. Are you feeling better Hateshi?" he asked softly his son nodded and nestled into the warmth his father's body gave off in the cold house. Once in the living room Satoshi lit a fire as Hateshi sat on the couch bundled in his father's thick trench coat trying to stay warm. He pulled a pair of armchair closer to the fire and beckoned the young boy forward. Small for his age Hateshi was nearly eight but had been in a coma for nearly three years and only woken ten months ago hence why he spoke and acted like a five year old. However it didn't explain why he looked and was the size of a six maybe big five years old. He watched the frail boy slipped carefully from the couch onto the floor as though it was made of glass and take the steps to the chair and climb into it. Satoshi tucked a spare pillow from a hall closet under his head and covered him with a spare blanket from the same closet. Once his son was asleep Satoshi took to walking though the rooms of the house.

He found Risa's room easily having been there before and found Rika's room the one next door. There on the desk shelf he saw the picture of a smiling laughing Daisuke who was looking up from a painting he was doing in a place that looked like France perhaps? The floor squeaked and a blur latched to his legs. He looked down at the glowing blue head of hair.

"Hateshi what's wrong?" he asked picking up the boy. He didn't know why he carried and held the boy so often. It was just since his wife had died Hateshi had begun to mean the world to him. Like Daisuke once had and unlike before when he was afraid to even show affection at times he tried to be as open with his son as he could.

"Weird voices."

"Voices?" he furrowed his brows were they waking up already? So soon? No he had at least four more years!

"Yes. Arguing in my head. They-They called your name and another name. Arguing about who was stronger. Better." He held his head in his small hands. "My head hurts lots daddy." He muttered softly and Satoshi, with a free hand, moved his son's hands apart the eyes were pinched shut.

"Can you open your eyes?" they slowly cracked open the left a deep violet the right a periecing amber gold. Satoshi must have had a pained look on is face for the eyes searched his face in a panicked manner. "Shhh, it's alright, gomen Hateshi." He said and his hand held the back of his son's head as he cradled it on his shoulder. "Gomen, Gomen." He muttered over and over. Not noticing how the shadows inched towards his open back.

Daisuke sighed the house was quiet when his son spent the winter break with his parents and grandfather on the island. Though the fact his grandfather was still alive. He marveled at this fact for a while as Wiz played with a dog toy that belonged to the sleeping golden retriever in the corner. However his thoughts where broken by someone knocking at the door. He glanced outside it was pouring and near six, stated when he looked at the clock, who would be knocking now? He shrugged and left his tea at the dinning table and shuffled to the front door and opened it and froze. There completely soaked to the bone was Satoshi a bundle wrapped in a trench coat held guardedly in his arms.

"S-Satoshi?" he asked eyes wide he knew who it was but last they saw each other neither had said a word a silent torture for Daisuke on his wedding day. Satoshi had been best man.

"I we need you help Daisuke." He panted he seemed to be in pain. From running? Perhaps.

"We?" echoed Daisuke and the bundle moved and the coat slipped showing a young boy with Satoshi's hair clutching to the soaked turtleneck. Fear filled brown eyes dead locked on Daisuke as though he was the source. There was the sound of a weight crumpling and the shout of 'daddy!' that brought him back. Satoshi had collapsed and blood was pooling from his back and Daisuke looked at the steps for a second and saw the trail of red leading out and down the street.

Ha how's that for a cliffy! Huh? Huh? Well if ya want more ya better review punks. There's Daisuke x Satoshi fluff coming soon (in the next chapter actually) and why does Hateshi's eye color keep changing!

REVIEW!


	2. Lost Fates

Disclaimer: bah you know I don't own DNAngel it'd be screwed if I did . 

A/N: wow not even 24 hours and I have two reviews. Well if that's good then I guess I don't have a choice. The story must go on! Or is it movie? Anyway Thank you very much for reviewing Zy-chan and Pnut. Also Pnut has notified it me that Daisuke's sons name is (believed to be) Daichi which sound right to me.

Thanks again you two! .

Side note: All flashback are in bold _italics_ I'm so typical it's sad.

**Chapter two**

**Lost Fates**

"_**We need you help Daisuke." He panted he seemed to be in pain. From running? Perhaps.**_

"_**We?" echoed Daisuke and the bundle moved and the coat slipped showing a young boy with Satoshi's hair clutching to the soaked turtleneck. Fear filled brown eyes dead locked on Daisuke as though he was the source. There was the sound of a weight crumpling and the shout of 'daddy!' that brought him back. Satoshi had collapsed and blood was pooling from his back and Daisuke looked at the steps for a second and saw the trail of red leading out and down the street.**_

Daisuke ran the scene though his head for the umpteenth time. He would never refuse to help Satoshi, for both friendly and personal reasons. However as he looked at the relaxed face of his old schoolmate he resisted the urge to do what he had done so many times before. Kiss him. He stopped his action of raising his tea to his lips. Had he really just thought that? _Yes._ Answered a voice. His cheeks burned lightly and he shook his head violently. _Bad Daisuke! Very bad Daisuke!_ He glanced at satoshi again. _I wonder if they still taste like coffee._ And he gave up trying to ignore his urges instead he shoved them aside and went to the small boy who was curled up on the floor back against the couch where satoshi was laying on his stomach, shirt had been removed in order of the bandages to be put on and perhaps that's why Daisuke kept recalling his and Satoshi's little 'sleepovers'.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked softly to the young boy crouching at his eyes level the boy raised his head from his arms and shook his head. "You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked the boy fell silent. "What's your name?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Hateshi." He muttered softly. "What's yours?" this request came even softer as though he wasn't used to asking for something.

"Daisuke Niwa. Nice to meet you. So are you a relative of Satoshi?" maybe it was the way he said it or the way his eyes saddened slightly at how Satoshi seemed to have someone else to comfort him now and it wasn't him, because Hateshi cocked his head to the side and studied him closer.

"Your Dai-kun?" he asked a bit perplexed and Daisuke flushed no one had called him that in a long time. Hateshi just kept staring at the older man who seemed to be uncomfortable now. _Why does his name sound familiar?_ He asked himself and waited patently for his answer.

"H-Hai." Coughed Daisuke after a moment or two. "How about I make you a grilled cheese?" and Hateshi nodded and he stood and walked to the Kitchen digging out the ingredients needed.

"Hateshi." Hissed a cold voice from outside the bright room and the boy jumped and stared at the rain falling outside.

"Here we are. I made a few extra incase-"he saw Satoshi was sitting up now and holding Hateshi who was sound asleep again in his arms."Ah gomen Satoshi-sama." He whispered and set the tray of grilled cheese on the table and sat on the L shaped couch.

"Don't worry about it he's a sound sleeper. Gomen he couldn't taste your grilled cheese." He stated speaking normally as Hateshi slumbered on. Daisuke smiled some.

"Does that mean you want one?"

"I always do don't I?"

"I remember you wanting a lot of thing." Said Daisuke eyes narrowing some as he passed on to Satoshi who just gave him one of those rare genuine smiles. He flushed a bit, he knew from the slight burning feeling. "Put on a shirt."

"You never complained when it was off before." Stated Satoshi and reached for another sandwich but Daisuke moved them from his fingers. "Daisuke I-"

"You can borrow one of mine but you're wearing a shirt."

"Is that a threat?" Asked Satoshi and that cold cool look filled his feature. He shifted Hateshi to the couch's space beside him and stood despite the strips of pain and put a hand on either side of Daisuke's shoulder and hunched so their faces were mere inches apart. Amazing how quickly their bound between them had been rekindled.

"Maybe." Muttered Daisuke realizing Satoshi _still_ didn't have a shirt and that he had gotten more muscled over the years. Eyes traced the muscle's outlines and he swallowed and meet Satoshi's eyes again. He didn't expect himself to be so stubborn about a mere shirt. It was true a few times he even asked satoshi to take it off. Satoshi made a sound similar to a 'humph' and leaned in, Daisuke, surprised, found himself doing the came and the gap closed.

Hateshi stirred where he had been set on the couch.

A/N: honestly when will I ever stop it with the cliff hangers neh?

Daisuke: never.

Author: so harsh Dai-kun

Daisuke: you can't call me that!

Author: can satoshi? daisuke blushes I'm so cruel anyway there ya go you two review demons! (Zy-chan and Pnut) I'll post the next chapter by Friday.


	3. The Amber Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. If you've read the previous two chapters you know that already.

A/N: wow such kind reviewers! I wuv you all! Really. And in Honor of one of my best friend's birthday's ((Youko's Daughter Sakaki)) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And this chapter is done in honor/slight request of her. AKA you get to see Krad! Yay! I'd also like to thank Zy-chan and Pnut (again) as well as Asunta! Please tell me my grammar errors via e-mail! If any of you have ideas/requests to chapter contents/birthdays coming up E-mail me please! I would like to repay my reviewers

Side Note: same thing applies for flashbacks etc. There's a dream sequence in Italics in this chapter so yeah. Just letting you know.

**Chapter three**

**The Amber Angel**

_**Satoshi made a sound similar to a 'humph' and leaned in, Daisuke, surprised, found himself doing the came and the gap closed.**_

_**Hateshi stirred where he had been set on the couch.**_

The Kiss was feather light and Daisuke had to admit he would've liked it to last more the second it did. For Hateshi's movement seemed to teleport Satoshi to the boy and he looked the boy over with worry absently brushing the bangs from his face. What should be a sign of affection was coated far to heavily with worry.

"You're bleeding." Daisuke muttered slumping into the couch's safety as the patches of red worked their way into the white bandages. "I'll rewrap them for you." He muttered and stood to go to the bathroom.

"I'll come as well. He'll be fine for a few minutes." But there was a new doubt in his voice. Daisuke smiled kindly he liked this caring Satoshi but not as much as he loved the other side he had meet as both Dark's tamer and classmate.

"Are you sure I mean you don't-" Satoshi was beside him with a finger on his lips. Well that settled that.

_"Daddy?" voice came soft and hesitant in the pitch darkness he found himself in. He whimpered and squatted I n a fettle position he remembered being in this dark places for a long time. And he hadn't liked the world he'd woken up to._

_"He's not here." Answered a voice harsh and cruel. Had it taken a material form it'd probably try to eat the young boy alive. "I am though._

_"Where are you?" asked the boy softly looking around the angel smiled from his hiding position, which he abounded to appear behind the boy._

_"Here I am. But I'm not just here." The small blue hair boy jumped at the purred voice in his ear and spilled backward facing the amber angel. "I am Krad," a mock bow "and you are my tamer."_

"_T-tamer?" the word came foreign. "Why are you here? Why are you-"_

_"The question you should as is who are you? After all you seem to carry us both." A cold preditorial glare into the gray brown ones that were locked on him filled with growing fear. _That's right. Fear me little one. Fear me and let me out._ He thought cruelly. He walked forward no longer adorned by his previous clothing he wore a white version of Dark's thievery outfit he had worn last time the two had separate bodies. But that was before their unity. Though things still weren't as planned._

_"There's another one?" asked the boy breaking Krad's thoughts the amber eyes danced in cold delight._

_"Of course for every light there's a shadow for every good an evil."_

_"Which are you Krad-sama?"_

_"Let's find out Hateshi-chan." Cued the angel and he touched the boy's hair with a slender hand and the world around them shattered in a fine dust._

The body unfolded from where it had slept on the coach and stretched blonde hair spilling around to past his waist. He looked down and noticed he was sort on clothing and hearing nothing moving in the house the blonde predator went to the nearest bedroom and found some cloths. Loose yes but clothes non-the less. Then he sat himself loftily on the coat feet on the table arms on the backs of the couch facing the stairs. Finally sounds came and Satoshi walked down the steps a weary victory in his eyes that evaporate when he saw who was on the couch smiling cruelly at him.

"Hello Satoshi-_sama_ long time no see." And the vicious man eating smile spread over sculpted lips. There was no angel. It was a devil in disguise.

"Krad." Growled Satoshi and Daisuke came down behind him and froze eyes widening. "What have you done with my son?" The growl was more threatening and Daisuke glanced to Satoshi for an answer he didn't receive.

"The question is Satoshi_-sama_ what have _you_ done to your son?"

A/N: haha me and my evil evil cliffy I wuv it so! Keep reviewing guys you're my life source here! Ideas welcome and don't forget if you have a birthday coming up let me know!


	4. Rainy days and Runaway Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAgel ok? It belong to Yukiru Sugsaki, as al DNAngel fanatics know well.

A/N: well it's the four chapter already! And I love the positive feed back guys! I want to fax you all cookies but I don't have your fax numbers and I don't think cookies can go through a fax machine….anyway! As we know Krad-kun is back and he's going to have some fun! Of course the length of it is cut short by a new arrival. And how are they going to get Hateshi back! Speaking of which were'd that cutie go?

Side note: sameold same old. Thoughts in italics flashbacks in blod italics.

**Chapter Four**

**Rainy days and Runaway Angels**

"_**The question is Satoshi-sama what have you done to your son?"**_

Satoshi's anger faltered and the smile spread on Krad's lips. When Satoshi had been his tamer he had always rubbed him the wrong way. This time he could do it while looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean-"

"you know exactly what I mean. You knew this might happen from the moment he was born didn't you." No response. "Oh well I'm not one to ruin a fun moment but alas I need to move around." Powerful yet slender frame stood from the couch with exadorated carefulness. Then in a blur of movement was outside with satoshi and Daisuke running after him.

_What was going on? He felt like he was flying but that was impossible wasn't it? He wandered though the dark now his previous fear of it gone the moment that golden haired man had shattered it. It seemed kinder now. Though how darkness could be kind was beyond him. then it loomed infront of him. A odd cross like, well thing, he had a skull and sword and a man was chained to it. Wearing the same as the blonde only all black and his hair was a deep violet. The body moved, he was alive! Hateshi felt his mind panic but his feet locked to the ground. Faded violet eyes flickered open slowly and tried in vain to focus once more._

_"Who are you?" the voice was horase as if it hadn't been used in years._

"Where'd that bastard go?" roared Satoshi Daisuke breathing heavily as he finally caught up. Either he was out of shape or satoshi was in surpisingly great shape. They'd gone though the city four times over turned everything short of the foundations themselves. Krad had disappeared and Satoshi was getting more and more agitated…if that was possible of course.

"There's one place," a breath"we haven't gone." Gasped Daiosuke he felt like a fish out of water. He pointed to Riku's house on the bluff when satoshi gave him a questioning look and his lungs favored breathing rather then allowing speech.

"Daisuke why would he-"

"Hateshi's subconscience is still alive and well." He had his breath back and finally was bale to control his vocals. "Besides it's the only diserested dry place in the area." Satoshi weighed the odds for a moment letting them get even wetter in the stil pouring rain and nodded and turned to run but Daisuke stopped him. "I'll go. Go back to my house and rewrap your bandages. The running has opened them again." It was then Satoshi felt how heavy his limbs were getting but he shook his head.

"No if Hateshi wakes up I want ot be there for-"

"God damnit satoshi just do what I say for once." Snapped Daisuke obviously the relentless rain was getting to him and he was finding it deeply annoing as well as Satoshi's ijnorance of his wounds. "If you die the Hateshi really will be alone." That hit home Daisuke saw it in those gray blue eyes. Maybe it was a bit to far but it got Satoshi to turn silently back towards his house. _Fine be an ass._ He though grumply his temper had been set off a few times when he had suggested Riku's house but Satoshi was convinced he wouldn't have been there. So he took the alley and began to work his way towards the house his wife had once lived in.

_"I see so you're my tamer as well then." Hateshi gave a small nod as the man, who called himself Dark Mousy, shifted in his chains making them grind together. "Tell me Hateshi do you want to wake up?" a shrug. "Why are you unsure?"_

_"Because I'd be leaving you here alone then right?" Dark blink startled by the inoccent response. Odd it reminded him of someone…but who? He couldn't remember. He realized this a while ago. He knew Krad, the two had been trapped in the young boy's heart for a while now, but he couldn't remember much else. Krad told him he had been a thief but that had been it._

_"It's fine I won't be alone Krad will come back and-"_

_"Krad-sama is hardly company." The boy wrinkled his nose and Dark laughed the chains then reminded him he had no choice but to stay here. "Do you want to 'wake up' Dark-san?" he looked at Hateshi. "The sword if you pull it out the chins will let go see?" the young boy stood from where he had sat at Dark's feet and pointed to how the chains seemed to be coming form the sword. "You can wake up if you pull this out." Dark blinked._

_"you'd have to pull it out though Hateshi. I can't." and the byo wrapped small fingers around the broad handle._

Krad sat on the chandler of the house, he'd broken though the front window and was resting alone away form the rain. He didn't like rain. He didn't know why he just didn't it made things well it made them clean. He didn't like clean things because he knew it didn't change th fact they were still dirty at the heart of the truth. Then movement caught his eyes. Well if it wasn't little Daisuke trying to save the day again. He chuckled. If only dark had his memory that would make things so much more interesting. Oh well beggers mustn't be choosers. He stood and white feathers wrapped around his right arm when they dispersed a sword was resonating at his side. He reguarded the piece lovingly. This Hateshi boy had power, power that boosted his more then he could ever want._ Hateshi…_ he rolled the name though his mind and the ironic smile crossed his lips._ How fitting for you to name your son 'fate' Satoshi. How very very fitting. Well let's see if 'Fate-sama' favors Daisuke shale we?_

Daisuke pushed the doors open only to be greeted by Krad shooting towards him sword drawn, wait a sword when did he! But it was closing in fast and the point was very sharp, aiming for his chest.

A/N: Yay chapter four! And of course a cliffy as per my habits anyway review and I'll post the next one next time I get free time! Something tells me school will attempt to kill me this coming week…..and Happy EARLY Halloween! I'm thinking of making a Halloween DNAngel fic….vote yes or no in your review! It'd be funny I swear .


End file.
